In the past, there have been systems for providing distance regulation and speed control that expand the functionality of a traditional cruise control to the extent that speed control is switched to distance control when a slower moving vehicle is detected in front of one's own vehicle, and then the vehicle in front is followed at the same speed. The basic functioning of such a distance and speed control system is discussed in the article “Adaptive Cruise Control System—Aspects and Development Trends” by Winner, Witte et al., SAE paper 96 10 10, which was published at the SAE International Congress and Exposition, Detroit, Feb. 26-29, 1996.
German Patent 195 47 111 discusses a method and a device for controlling the brake system of a vehicle in which pressure is introduced into the wheel brakes by the control unit even before the start of traction control whenever predetermined conditions prevail, while no mentionable braking action is applied to the driving wheels.